


Say My Name

by Sinkwriter



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Post Episode s05e20 No Exit, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkwriter/pseuds/Sinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes outside influences change the way one sees a situation, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2005 with [The National Library](http://www.westwingstories.com/library/index.php).
> 
> I couldn't fall asleep one Wednesday night after watching the show -- these words kept running around in my head. This piece follows a 155-word format (found in such forums as The X-Files fan fiction and bardsmaid's [website](http://www.bardsmaid.org)). 
> 
> Regardless of length, it all stemmed from an intriguing conversation between CJ and Donna in The West Wing's "No Exit" -- a defensive exchange that revealed problems for both sides. And damn it, CJ Cregg. You're right, you're right, we know you're right, but why did you have to tell her that?

Donna: What should I be doing, instead of this?  
CJ: Anything that doesn't have to do with Josh Lyman.

~ _The West Wing_ , "No Exit"

 

I've heard him say my name hundreds of times. The sheer creativity and variety astound me.

A teasing tone, teetering precariously between flirtatious ambiguity and obnoxious mockery.

One languorous breath exhaling whisper-soft comfort, the sound enveloping me because _he_ can't.

An obliviously impatient pitch, the thunderous fermata of my name breaking from the office of his frustration, seeking me, shaking my foundation.

However he says it... Under the liquid touch of his tongue my name becomes a melodic symphony of syllables, a great glissando of tenor and volume, stopping me where I stand.

I enjoy when he shouts my name. In fact, I long for the day when he shouts it in another way, in a whole other place. In gentle darkness, we harmonize.

But tonight he shouts it in a voice unrecognizable, and I flinch.

Why does it sound so different to me?

And before I can stop myself, why do I walk away?

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> These two characters are the property of Warner Brothers, NBC, the extraordinary Aaron Sorkin, and two wonderfully talented actors named Bradley Whitford and Janel Moloney. No infringement is intended.
> 
> I gratefully welcome your thoughts.


End file.
